


habits

by Iittlesparkle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Dan has habits. Some of them are pretty common, but one of them in particular is out of the ordinary.





	habits

Dan loves habits. Traditions. He’s not a big fan of changes to be honest, and it’s comforting to do the same thing every day, every week. To have a routine he can stick to. It’s been proven good for his mental health through the years, and even if people say it must be boring, he sticks to it anyway.

His routine includes having a shower and washing his face before bed and reading a book before falling asleep. It also includes pizza on Friday night, and face mask on Sunday. However, it also includes something a little less conventional, but that he couldn’t stop doing even if he tried to. It doesn’t harm anyone anyway, so why would he?

It starts on Sunday morning. He wakes-up happy and well rested, because Sundays are always the best day. As soon as he opens his eyes, he starts caressing his chest with his hands, tracing his skin and enjoying that feeling. He reminisces of the night before, and it takes no time to get hard again. He likes taking his time though, so continues tracing for a while, maybe bumping into his nipples once in a while, gasping at the sharp feeling.

Soon he has to do more though. Then, he slips his hand under his underwear and pushes them down, closing his eyes. He wraps his hand around himself and start slowly moving his fingers, just touching for now, feeling himself. Sometimes he just holds his dick without moving his fingers at all, just enjoying its weight. A bead of precum is forming on his tip and he spreads it on the head, breathing slowly through his nose. Then he stops. He puts his boxers back on and gets up to make some breakfast.

-

He repeats that every day. He gets himself worked up, sometimes more than others, and then as soon as it gets too much he stops and gets on with his day. It keeps him on edge all week, ready to go at all time.

On Monday, he properly wanks this time, getting really close to orgasm and stopping at the last second. That’s the hardest.

On Tuesday he does the same but this time he watches porn as well, it makes him so horny he’s almost coming before he can stop.

On Wednesday, he fingers fuck himself for the first time of the week. He takes his time, using one finger only at first and then two. At this point of the week, he’s starting to be really worked up and the session ends with him practically crying, whimpering in his pillow, when he takes his fingers out. He feels so empty but it feels so good. He needs to come, he needs it so bad, but he knows the end of the week will only be better if he controls his urges. He likes the feeling of control that comes with edging.

On Thursday, he takes his fleshlight out. It’s one of his favourite way of edging. He’s spread out on his bed, sliding the toy back and forth on his cock and it feels so good. He has to stop pretty fast though, holding the toy above his dick still, trying to breath normally again.

On Friday, he takes a vibrator. What’s amazing about it is it can last for hours. He can’t come from it alone, so it just let it on in his ass pretty much all day, trying and sometimes failing to do his everyday tasks. At around 5pm, while he’s replying to some emails, it gets too much. He lets his head fall behind him as he moans way too loudly for the middle of the day. He decides to take it off before someone call the police.

The real deal, why he does all of that for, is on Saturday night. During the day, he edges himself some more a few times, prepping himself a few hours before, but mostly, thinking of what's coming is enough to keep him horny as fuck all day. He's almost leaking precum in his boxers constantly.

On Saturday night, he goes to a glory hole. A glory hole in particular, the one with Phil. He has learned his name during the years of coming there every week, and now it's a ritual for both of them. When he arrives at the place, everyone already knows him. he remembers being so anxious the first time he came, but now it's a habit. He doesn't even have to show his member card, he just waves and go straight to the holes. When he arrives at Phil's, his cock is already poking out, red and looking as delicious as ever.

Dan has to grab his crotch, so he doesn't come on the spot. At this point he's so fucking worked out he might explode at any moment, and just the sight of this dick is already too much. He'll probably have it in his ass, but for now he just wants it in his mouth. He doesn't say hi, he doesn't need to, Phil is already waiting for him and he knows it. He just drops to his knees and wrap his mouth around the tip of Phil's cock. He hears a gasp on the other side.

"Hi there" Phil says in a shaky voice. Dan can't really reply in this position, but he hums around Phil, smirking as Phil gasps again. Dan loves that shit. Even if he's utterly desperate after this week, he won't touch his own dick, even through his jeans. All he wants to do is suck and lick and enjoy everything about Phil's cock. He hears "Dan Dan Dan" and he doesn't know if it's Phil moaning or warning him, but he doesn't care, he won't stop, he needs cum in his mouth and he needs it now. He keeps bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around, when finally he feels the first drop of cum on his tongue. Phil grunts from the other side, and he thinks he hears nails scratching the wall.

"Fuck Dan."

"Yeah?" The interested pants after swallowing.

"You're way too good, you know you're the one paying to be pleasured right?" He laughs.

"I know but I like blowing you, you know this." Dan whines.

"I want to give it back though."

"Do you want to blow me or..?" Dan wonders.

"No. Put your ass against the wall." Phil orders. His jeans is on the floor in seconds.

It takes some adjustment so that his hole is in front of the hole (i'm so sorry) but once it's done, he quickly understands where this is going. He feels wetness at first, and then he gets it. It's Phil tongue, and he's going to be rimmed. He fucking whines at that realisation, because they never did that, they always just did blowjob's and fuck, but this, never. And it’s not like rimming isn’t not in every damned of his fantasies and wet dreams. Every time he thinks about Phil while he's edging, he can't help but think about how his tongue might feel, would he like it? Would it feel good? The answer is pretty obvious as soon as Phil starts properly licking. Dan is on fire, he wants more, and he starts pushing against Phil’s tongue but the wall stops him and he's just humping the wall, his legs trembling.

"Phil fuck it's so good, more, keep going" He cries into the void, trying his best to keep standing. He feels a finger enter him, Phil’s tongue still circling his rim. Then he puts his tongue alongside his finger and it becomes way too much. He's definitely not ready for when Phil’s finger finally finds his prostate, a steady and warm pleasure adding to the electric feeling of his tongue. Its building so fast, after this long week without coming, he's almost there in minutes. He knows it's going to be explosive, it always is after so much edging. But this feels like so much more than usually, he wonders why he didn’t ask for it in the first place. In the back of his mind, he thinks he might pass out, but it doesn't reach the front of his mind with how desperate he is, how much he wants.

He just had to hold his dick, without even moving, to come loudly all over the floor. Just as he predicted, his legs give out and he just lays here, on all four, panting with stars behind his eyes. He's pretty sure it's the best thing he has ever experienced.

Phil rarely comes on the other side, but this time he does, and he helps Dan get up on his feet again. After they both regains some composure, he says with a smirk and sounding slightly curious.

"You have to tell me why you're always so horny when you come here, I’ve never seen anyone like that.”

"Well, you see, I have this weekly habit..."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i've posted a lot of sexy stuff lately, i'll post more romantic stuff once the bingo is over !!
> 
> share on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/179389814057/habits)


End file.
